no more temporary homes
by Naruto fnatc
Summary: A fic in which naruto has been in the kahona Foster System since birth, and has been forced from just about every foster family he's had, all of them clans so far. rated m for safety. first chapter is more to set the story. R
1. Chapter 1

**Another new mom and dad, another new house.**

**Hello my readers, this is a new fic I thought of after hearing Carrie Underwood's new Song "Temporary Home"**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto**

An old man in a white cloak and a wide brim hat was walking down the street with a young, fairly well fed 6-year-old with blond hair at his side. The young boy was doing a very good job of ignoring the glares being thrown at him and the murmurs of "demon spawn", "devil child", "murdering vixen in human boy form" (when the old man heard the last one an Anbu showed up to take the law breaking man away for execution). With each word the old man, Sarutobi (a.k.a. the sandamie Hokage), was getting angrier and had one thing on his mind, 'if they knew his lineage they wouldn't say such things'.

"Which clan is it this time Sarutobi-jiji-san?" asked the young boy (yes this boy is Naruto), "to be honest I've lost count of how many I've gone to."

"It's not a clan this time Naruto, It's a newly –wed couple that just registered into the KFS (Kahona foster system)."

"Well that's not going to last long," muttered Naruto.

They then knocked on the door of a house they where in front of, and the door was opened by a woman with purple hair, pupil less eyes, a fishnet shirt, a tan trench coat, and a jar of red-bean soup in here hand. In the background was a man with silver, gravity defying hair, a mask covering his face from the nose down, and a Hai-ate covering his left eye, he was reading an orange book.

"Hokage-same, so this is Minato-san's son, I was in the same squad as you're father, I was also a good friend of Kushina before she died, and my name is Anko."

Naruto was surprised to hear this, this woman knew his father and didn't think of him as the vixen(**A.N. I'm having Naruto already know about Kyuubi and having her be female like she should). **The real question was the man. "What's his name?"

"That's my husband, Kakashi Hatake, he was trained by your father and after his father committed Hara-kiri(honorable suicide) he saw your dad as a father figure. **KAKASHI,** the Hokage and Naruto are at the door, get your nose out of the book and get over here."

Kakashi put the book down and walked over, "Hello Naruto, I'm guessing that Anko has already told you about me so let me say one thing, I don't see you as the vixen and I am willing to protect you with my life, no matter what."

**And end, I know this chapter is short but it was moresoely to set the story. Just so you all know the only clans Naruto hasn't been adopted by are Uchiha and Hyuuga. The reasoning, I'm keeping Itachi in Kahona so if I put him into Uchiha before the massacre then he would die and if I put him in afterward then he stuck being raised by Sasuke and Itachi, I refuse to shoot him in the head like that. The Hyuuga would fuck with the seal and use it to modify their "caged bird seal". Also, since he lived in the Haruno and Yamanaka clans he has no interest in having either Sakura or Ino be his girl friend, he sees both of them as sisters (each clan he has been adopted by he was raised by the clan head of). Now for the matter of Akutsuki, it exist and it still "evil" but everyone knows there goal and they simply believe that the ninja world has grown weak and that they are the only ones that can change that. Also Pien hold no animosity to Kahona. Finally, one member besides Itachi will not be in the Akutsuki, and I will reveal who next chapter. Now, plz review, and also, I won't update this fic or either of my others until I get at least one review over all. And I can't decide to make this a NaruxHina or a naruxTenten fic, plz give your suggestions and reasoning that can make it believable, and with the Tenten ones, no they were in the same orphanage, in this fic, Naruto was never in any orphanage.**


	2. the New Naruto

**Halleluiah, sweet baby Jesus. Someone finally reviewed. Thank you so much coldmoon-san. Also, thx to ****Stormraven****, ****twilight1235****, and coldmoon once again for adding this story to their alerts, and one more time thx to coldmoon for adding me to your favs. Gomen for not updating, but schools a bitch, I've started driver's ed, my birthday was yesterday (this part was typed on Monday 03/08/10), and last Friday my family saw Percy Jackson and the Olympians the lighting thief (right after seeing it I thought of a fic to write using it but like with the avatar one I thought of it will have to wait until after I have the DVD). Anyway there's a time skip here to the day Naruto will graduate, he already knows kage bushin thx to dear old daddy Kakashi, but the same dad forbade him from "advertising his abilities to the school" so he still got held back twice. Now just so you know Naruto's outfit is changed same design for the most part but the color scheme is changed and he has a trench coat like Anko but tailor made to fit him, he's also the same height as Sasuke since he's been able to eat more than just ramen. As for the colors, in place of "kill-me" orange he has dark forest green (that allows him to hide in the shadows of the forest surrounding Kahona) with light orange steaks in it (same general affects as tiger stripes) in place of the blue parts it is dark red. As for his trench coat its Anko style but darker, not Ibiki trench coat dark but darker than Anko's. His sandals are designed to blend into the forest floor. Now for a surprise, after Naruto was adopted something special happened that has made Naruto responsible. What it is will be reveled in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: this is the last time I will put this in the story, by no means am I, or am I related to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** my last name begins with m and my first name with k, but I'm not Japanese.**

A young ninja in training both loved and hated this day, it was graduation test day. He could pass easily, but **otokooya-Kakashi-san won't let him you kage bushin instead of regular bushin. The ninja was Naruto Uzumaki, now age 12. To add to the bad day he was having, he was going to be late. He was rushing at super ninja speeds, when all of the sudden he ran into a red pole with 3 red rectangles on its side coming out of an ally (Naruto was glad the weapon was turned the way it was because any other way and at least one of the curved triangular scythe blades would have impaled him), "hey there itoko (cousin)," the weapon's holder said.**

"**Hidan, what the fuck, I'm going to be late for the academy, and either way isn't there some nuke-nin you're supposed to be tracking?" **

"**Nah already caught and killed the traitor. Besides, you know I like checking in on you when I have the chance, but if you dislike my presence so much then I don't have to be a part of your life."**

"**No, no you misunderstood. I'm just in a hurry to get to the academy," stated** Naruto before mumbling to himself," Besides I don't want to be scarified."

"Baka, I don't sacrifice family, how many times do I have to say that to you?" said Hidan after Gibbs smacking Naruto,"Now get going already or else you can't become a shinobi."

"Crap, see you Hidan."

Naruto arrived late at the academy after talking to his **jikei (affectionate older brother [that's what he sees Hidan as]), and took his seat behind to girls who where arguing over a brooding boy." Omaesan (hey) Sakura-imouto (younger sister)-chan, Ino-imouto-chan."**

"**Omaesan Naruto-aniki-san," they said in unison.**

"**Omaesan Sasuke-teme."**

Ino then said quietly," Naruto you shouldn't be mocking Sasuke-kun, he was on time."

"He wasn't held up by an itoko that is psychotic or that he sees as a jikei."

"NARUTO UZUMAKI HATAKE, you're late, AGAIN," shouted Iruka Umino, sensei of the class, "Because of your tardiness the class is having a pop quiz today on the henge." At this statement the whole class groaned.

When Naruto's turn came Iruka had a feeling that he was going to be very grateful for the tissue that Naruto constantly gave him for some reason. "HENGE," Naruto shouted. And with that he did something Iruka never expected. He turned into one of the sexiest women in the village, his mom…naked. "Naruto, I doubt Anko-san would appreciate what you're doing," _'thank goodness that Ibiki sensei taught squad 19 how to control our emotions so well' _but as the smoke clearedhe saw something that sent him, and several of the boys (and even a few of the girls) in the room, way over the edge. _'How can he do that, he made a Yuri scene using himself as a woman sexier then Anko-san and his own mother'_ Iruka thought as he was sent flying with a major nose bleed and a very large white stain on his pant's crotch _'holy cow and I'm even wearing boxers today'_ .

"Damn Iruka sensei, I didn't realize you were that much of a perv," stated the now unhenged Naruto .**(note he is already so proficient with the kage bushin that he doesn't need hand sign when making less than 4 clones, also, I won't bother typing the Yuri scene, use your imagination)**  
**(from here picture what actually happened in the anime, but Iruka was stuck twitching and spasming on the ground when he yelled at Naruto, up till the point that Mizuki tells him the 'alternate way' of passing)**

'_That guy had to be on crack if he thought I would fall for that pathetic trick, honestly Mizuki-sensei is so stupid'_ Naruto thought as he arrived home. His house wasn't too special, only one story larger that all of the one-story houses on his block, but it was designed to look like that, since it was one of the strategically placed buildings that had a direct route to the underground safe houses that the civilians use during times of emergency. _'Let's see kaa-san and __**otokooya-san are on a mission so Hidan is technically in charge until they get back, great,'**_** He thought as he walked through the door.**

"NARUTO-ANIKI-SAMA!!!!" was the first thing Naruto heard when he walked in the door, and the last ling he heard before being tackled to the ground. Next thing he knew he couldn't breathe and it felt like his ribs were cracking.

"Iy..ame..I….can't…..breathe..plea…se…let..go." Naruto struggled to say.

The reason Naruto can't breathe is that his little sister Iyame(Isis[It's a flower]) Hatake was squeezing the life out of him with a bone crushing hug. **(to get an idea of what she looks like, find a pic of genin age Anko, give her Kakashi's Hair cut, put her in a shirt similar to Sai's but with no sleeves at all, give her anbu style pants designed for an 8 ½ year old, color he clothes in the negative format of Naruto's original outfit, put a ninjato[ninja short sword] on her back, and give her fingerless glove that the left-handed one has two fingers on[middle and pointer] that have a senbon point at the tip of those fingers. Oh yeah, and a slight silver tint to the hair. Also, for her personality, think a combination of Hinata and Anko, crazy but kind and sweet.[P.S. this is the reason that Naruto is responsible in this fic])**

"But I haven't seen you since forever ago," Iyame whined while loosening her grip a bit, not a lot but enough for Naruto to breathe normally.

"Bullshit, you saw him this morning at breakfast," said Hidan as he pried her off Naruto and held her up in the air by her Ninjato.

"Yes but Aniki was late getting home."

"Speaking of which, why were you late gaki?" asked Hidan

"I got hung up by sensei, and he told me of an alternate way to pass," stated Naruto drily.

"If you practiced your Bushin like your henge you would have passed early," said a feminine voice that wasn't trying to hide its irritation.

When Naruto heard this he became stiff as a board, looked at Hidan (who was definitely paler) for conformation, saw him nod, and slowly turned around to see something he feared more than the drunks of the village on October 10th (**for those of you who don't know, Naruto's Birthday and the day that the village celebrates the Kyuubi's defeat at the hands of Minato Namikaze [a.k.a. the yondame {fourth, forgive me if the spelling sucks on that} Hokage])**, what he saw was the one thing he knew of that could make Ibiki brake out in cold sweat,…  
Anko when she was pissed. Luckily for him both her and Kakashi-** otokooya- san were too injured/exhausted to do anything to him, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared.  
"We'll talk about what Iruka told me about later, son." Naruto knew he was in a **_LLLLOOOTTT_** of trouble just from the way she addressed him. When he was 'Naruto' everything was fine, anything else (ex. Son, gaki, prankster [although that last one always meant light punishment]) wasn't good for him.**

"What do you mean 'an alternate way to pass', Iruka never told us that he told you this?' asked Kakashi, mostly out of concern of keeping his wife from killing his pride (not his joy, that title belongs to the Icha-Icha series) ad partially due to general concern.

"That's because Iruka-sensei didn't, Mizuki-sensei did. And I'm pretty sure he's on drugs, most likely some pretty potent ones. He told me that the alternate ay of passing was to break into the Hokage tower, steal the Scroll of Sealing, take it deep into the forest, learn one jutsu from it, and then show him what I learned. I can even see how that would work for making someone into a shinobi, after all there's some really powerful jutsu in that scroll, but the moment he said I wasn't to tell anyone and to come alone, and if necessary incapacitate Sarutobi-jiji-san I could tell something was up."(After all the Hiraishin no Jutsu [flying thunder god] and rasengan [if I need to explain you have no business reading a Naruto fic] are in that scroll {Naruto doesn't know this, yet})

"So Mizuki's a traitor, Naruto you should have told the Hokage," said Hidan.

"Itoko, what's my best jutsu?" asked Naruto with a grin that just screamed 'when you think about it you'll know exactly what I did'.

"Kage Bushin, so wha… oh I see, you made a clone to tell him."

"Yep," right then the real Naruto received a flood of memories, mostly of being bored due to having to wait to see the Hokage," and it seems my clone just dispelled itself, 'bout time. Jiji-san says to go with it and trick Mizuki, with Hidan waiting a little ways back to kill him after I show what I learn to Iruka."

"Well if you succeed in learning more than one I'll let you go for what you did today gaki," said Anko after having been quite for all that time.

"What did Aniki-sama do Kaa-sama?" asked Iyame of her mother.

"I'm also curious Anko," stated Hidan

"I'll tell you away from Iyame, she isn't to hear it."

'_Fuck' _was all Naruto thought about that moment.

**(Mini time skip to when Naruto is in the forest looking at the scroll)**

'_Okay, kaa-san said if I learn two jutsu then she ignore what I did, might as well make them worthwhile' _thought Naruto, _'Kage Bushin, already know it. Lame, lame, lame, interesting but not good enough. The seal dad applied to trap Kyuubi in my gut, good but just too much. Hey, dad's signature Justus, __the __Hiraishin no Jutsu and the rasengan, we have two winners.'_

**(Another time skip, to when Iruka shows up)**

Naruto looked like he had been through hell and back again, and he felt like it, but the surrounding area looked worse.

'_What the hell has he been doing here?' _ Thought Iruka as he looked over his student before confronting him, "Naruto, the Hokage said you had something to show me, and to act like you were in trouble. However he didn't tell me what this was all about, so please, enlighten me."  
**(Naruto explaining)  
**"wow, just… plain… wow," Was all Iruka had to say after the explanation.

"Well now Iruka, you showed up earlier than I expected you to, but this will work for my story. 'Hokage-sama, I was too late, Iruka and the demon brat gave the scroll to Orochimaru of all people, but there is good news.' *I just saved 15% or more on my car insurance by switching to Gieco*(that's what Naruto predicted for the heck of it)"what the hell's a car, any way back to what I was saying,' I managed to kill them both.' That should make Orochimaru-sama happy, keep my butt safe, and get rid of the Demon. By the way Naruto, do you want to know the reasoning behind that title of yours?"

"Gee, does it have anything to do with my _**birth**_ father sealing the Kyuubi in me at the cost of his own life." Asked Naruto in a Gaara like voice while playing poker with Iruka, and winning I might add, as he listened to White Knuckles by 5 finger death punch(that's what I'm listening to right now, next on the list is Meet the Monster, same group)

"No, it's because… wait, the Yondame was your dad?"

"Yes, by the way Iruka-sensei, you're out of money."

As Iruka's head drops in embarrassment, Mizuki shouts, "Lies, there's no way scum like you could be related to Minato, even if it was Orochimaru-sama who deserved to be Hokage!" as he threw one of his BAS's (big ass shuriken)at them right before Naruto grabbed Iruka, threw a kunai with three prongs, and disappeared. 'What the..' was all Mizuki thought as he leaned his head to one side in order to avoid the Kunai.

"RASENGAN!!!" was the next thing heard throughout the forest before Mizuki went flying forward while spiraling.

"IN THE NAME OF JASHIN!!!!" was what was heard as a one armed Hidan fell from a tree and sliced Mizuki in two, causing blood, guts, and a few severed bones to fly everywhere(some bones even ended up implanted in trees).

"Two questions Hidan. 1) Did you have to be that brutal? 2) Where's your left arm?" asked Naruto.

"In order, 1) yes, just because it was fun (at that moment Naruto wished/prayed to every god and slightly divine mythical figure [even the devils] known to man that he would never become as crazy as his cousin). 2) Over there." He said pointing with his scythe at an area of dense tree clusters. Right as Naruto was about to ask why it was severed in the first place Hidan raised his scythe to point at medium high limbs that had been cut off. Right then it hit everyone's favorite blonde like a sack of bricks, Hidan had been hiding up in the trees over there, and when Mizuki had thrown his shuriken and missed Naruto and Iruka it curved up, cut through the tree limbs, and cut off Hidan's arm. "Almost ended up cutting off my head, goddamn fucking traitor needed to work on his aim, a lot." Hidan thought out loud.

"Damn." Was all Naruto said in response.

"N-N-Naruto" a voice said from behind the young blonde.

'_Let me think, how can I handle this situation? Ahah, I know just what to say.' _"Iruka-sensei, when did you turn into Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto. Upon hearing this Hidan busted out in laughter that could faintly be heard from the village while Iruka chuckled and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Very funny Naruto," Iruka said softly, then his voice became no-nonsense aloud style, "close your eyes."

"Fine, but Hidan I want you to make sure that _she _doesn't try to do anything perverted," stated Naruto.

"That wasn't even close to funny, Naruto." Was all Hidan said in response.

After closing his eyes Naruto felt one weight leave his forehead and another replace it. After that he heard two things at once, one from Iruka and another from Hidan**(I'll list what was said in that order)**

"Now open your eyes."

"You're going to like this otuoto-itoko-san."

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw something that made him pretty goddamn happy. Iruka's headband was missing and he was holding Naruto's goggles.

XXXXXXXXXX in Kahona 

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Was that the battle cry of an enemy Shinobi?" asked a chunin that had just been giving his mission report to the Hokage.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was just one Naruto Uzumaki making it to genin rank." Stated Sarutobi rather matter-of-factly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Elsewhere in Kahona 

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

One pink haired genin suddenly shot up in bed. "Geeze, what could make Naruto-aniki-san so happy that he would shout loud enough to wake up ½ the village (in reality it was the whole village).

XXXXXXXXXXX In a galaxy far, far away 

*faint noise* "Did you say something Anakin?" asked one Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"No Master, why?" said an 11 year old Anakin Skywalker.** (Note: I'm assuming that he was 8 during episode one)**

"I thought I heard something, must have been my imagination." Answered the Jedi Master.

XXXXXXXX Back in the forest surrounding Kahona 

'_Congratulations Naruto, after learning both an A-rank and an S-rank jutsue, you probably deserve jonin rank, but you still need to go through the proper process one step at a time.'_ Iruka thought to himself.

'_Damn, two A-rank and an S-rank jutsue. I'm so glad I'm not a genin any more because he's going to be a regular monster during the combat portion of the Chunin exams.'_ Hidan thought chuckling.

'_I'm on my way now Dad_** (note: when Naruto thinks ****Dad,**** it means Minato)**_, I'll make you proud and become a Hokage even greater than you.' _Naruto thought while smiling ear-to-ear.

"In honor of your graduation to genin, Ramen's on me Naruto. You have to pay for your own Hidan."

"I'll pass; I need to report to the Hokage and then someone I really fear."

"Who?"

"Kaa-san." Answered Naruto.

**R&R people. By the way I'm going to put a preview of the next fic I write up here, plz read it. It's my first Rosario+Vampire fic.**

Tsukune was waiting for the bus reading over the letter that Moka had sent him over their break from school, when he noticed two guys walking up to the bus stop wearing the Yokai academy school uniform (though one had the sleeves torn off). "all I'm saying is that, this won't be a human school, but we shouldn't advertise our strength to the whole of the student body, after all, at least one person will take notice that we're half-human and get a mob after us."

*singing*"Well there's nothing you can say to me now, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. It's hard not to be a menace to society, when half the population is happy on their knees. You've pushed me one too many times. I'm sick of all of the fiction, we're gonna settle it. You've pushed me one too many times. I'm sick of all of the shit, I'm here settle it!"*stop singing*, the one without his sleeves looked at his friend and asked, "Like that guy that's at the bus stop who just heard you?"

"Huh? Oh shit."

"Don't worry," said Tsukune, "I was born human, so I have nothing against you. My name's Tsukune Aono, 2nd year. You guys must be first years since I didn't see you last year, but you're a couple weeks early."

"Kiba Soshi, and you're partly right," Said sleeves, "it's our first year at Yokai Academy, but we're second years"

"**Ninmenakushin **(ninmenjuushin**=beast in human form, akuma=demon, so I combined them to make** Ninmenakushin, which is supposed to mean demon in human form)** Kyuui, both of our mothers are human and wanted us to go to human high school, but we both wanted to honor our heritage and go to Yokai Academy, so we settled on compromise, 1 year of human high and then Yokai Academy all the way," stated sleeveless, "by the way, most people call me either Nin or Akushin."**

"**If you're both half-human what's the other half of your heritages?" asked everyone's favorite Yokai academy playbo...I mean student.**

Kiba spoke up and said, "You trusted us with the fact that you're human, so we'll trust you.

We are…"

**No, it's not a cliff hanger, that's how the beginning of it will go, only Tsukune will know what they are flat out, but each will hint at it once later in the story. Now for translations of that part for names.  
Kiba=fang  
Soshi=element  
Kyuui=peace.**

**Speaking of peace, peace-out and review or Hunter-nin Hidan will track you down and bring your head before me.**


	3. poll has been set

**A poll has been set up for this story, plz vote. 56 choices, 8 votes p person. In the mean time I'm going to update "none of his memories + none of his ½ of his memories isn't good." After two new chapter's of hat are up I'll close the poll. It's on my profile.**


End file.
